medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Dark Thirty Map Pack
The (or The Hunt) is the only DLC for Medal of Honor: Warfighter, featured as a map pack. Promoting both the Zero Dark Thirty feature film about the 10 year hunt for Osama bin Laden. EA and Sony pictures released a trailer on 9/10, the day before the 11th anniversary of the infamous attacks on 9/11. The pack became for sale in North America the week of December 19, in conjunction with the theatrical debut of the film, for $9.99. Background A decade long manhunt. The world’s most dangerous places. Medal of Honor Warfighter Zero Dark Thirty Map Pack takes you there. Electronic Arts and Sony Pictures Entertainment are announcing a unique, philanthropic-directed, cross-promotional partnership in North America that will result in a $1 million minimum donation to charities benefiting the nation’s veterans. In anticipation of the release of the Columbia Pictures and Annapurna Pictures’ Zero Dark Thirty, directed by Academy Award winner Kathryn Bigelow and written by Mark Boal, and the EA game Medal of Honor: Warfighter, players can help give back to the nation’s real warfighters with the Medal of Honor: Warfighter Zero Dark Thirty Map Pack. EA will donate a portion of map pack sales* as part of its commitment to give back at least $1 million through its Project HONOR campaign, a program created to drive charitable contributions to nonprofit veterans organizations. The decade long hunt to find Bin Laden went through some of the most remote and dangerous parts of the world. The Darra Gun Market is located in a tribal land where the rules are defined by only two principles – hospitality and revenge. No police are allowed to enter the area and all the laws are made by the tribal leader. This small town in Pakistan is home to dozens of back-alley shops and self-taught machinists who are in many cases building guns by hand. Almost no outsiders ever see this town. What better place to hide than where only locales and known tribal members are allowed to enter. Chitral is another area of Pakistan thought for a time to be one of Bin Laden’s hideouts. A rural mountainous area filled with deep narrow valleys, it has many places that are inaccessible several months each year because of snow and road conditions. There are over 1200 small towns scattered throughout the Chitral district and finding someone who doesn’t want to be found would be next to impossible. Medal of Honor: Warfighter steps into the boots of the soldiers who led the hunt for Bin Laden and takes you to the locations where only the most elite dare enter. Multiplayer Maps *Chitral Compound *Darra Gun Market Exclusive Camo with the Zero Dark Thirty weapon camo.]] There is a weapon camo that is available to those who watch the Zero Dark Thirty trailer at this website. Upon finishing the trailer, viewers will be able to redeem a code that unlocks the new camo for them. *Only avaliable to residents of North America* Video File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Zero Dark Thirty DLC Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Zero Dark Thirty Map Pack Trailer - Medal of Honor Warfighter|Map Pack Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Zero Dark Thirty DLC Flyover|Zero Dark Thirty DLC Flyover File:Zero Dark Thirty Map Pack Developer Diary - Medal of Honor Warfighter|Developer Diary Category:Map Packs Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Multiplayer